Help me, save me, have me
by Nephtys Rayesh
Summary: BeaxBen. Wie lange kann Bea ihre Gefühle für Ben verdrängen, wenn er immer in ihrer Nähe ist?


Titel: Help me, save me, have me

Autor: Nephtys Rayesh

Disclaimer: Hand aufs Herz gehört mir nicht und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Raiting: M

Warnungen: Dies ist eine B² Story. Alle anderen Charaktere sind nur Mittel zum Zweck um Bea und Ben zusammen zu bringen.

A/N: Meine Geschichte ist AU. Bea und Ben haben nur das eine Mal miteinander geschlafen, aber sich ein paar Mal danach geküsst. Er hat ihr gesagt, dass er sie liebt, sie hat sich ihre Gefühle noch nicht eingestanden, fühlt sich aber sehr zu ihm hingezogen. Bea wohnt im Haus ihres Bruders, in einer kleinen Wohnung mit zwei Zimmern, einem Wohn- und einem Schlafzimmer. Das Bad ist von beiden Zimmern erreichbar.

_Kursiv geschriebenes sind Gedanken. _

Viel Vergnügen ^-^

**Prolog**

Der Mond stand schon tief am Himmel und badete die Gestalt im Bett in seinem silbernen Glanz, ließ ihre Haut wie Alabaster schimmern und gleichzeitig verletzlich wirken. Draußen vor dem Fenster regte sich nichts mehr, die Welt schien mitten in der Nacht stehen geblieben zu sein, nur die Frau im Bett war noch wach, starrte mit leeren Blick den Mond an und fühlte sich einsam und verzweifelt.

Ihre Gedanken kreisten um die letzen Wochen und Monate. Sie war mit so viel Freude und Elan zurück nach Köln, zurück zu ihrer alten Schule, gekommen, um dort zu unterrichten und den Schülern ihre geliebte Musik näher zu bringen. Das, was ihr durch alle Tiefpunkte ihres Lebens geholfen hatte, was ihr immer die Chance gab, ihre Gefühle ausdrücken zu können, ohne dass sie diese aussprechen musste.

Doch alles war anders gekommen. Ihr kam es vor, als ob ihre geliebte Musik sie an diesem folgenschweren Abend zu IHM geführt hatte. In einem Augenblick hatte sie noch ausgelassen mit Miri getanzt, im nächsten stand ER vor ihr und ihre Blicke konnten sich für mehrere Herzschläge nicht voneinander trennen. Dann wurde ihr klar, was sie da eigentlich fühlte; nicht die Lust, sie war eine erwachsene, unabhängige Frau, sie stand dazu, dass sie sich von einem Mann körperlich angezogen fühlte, nein, was sie so verwirrte, war die Verbundenheit und der Drang, in seine Arme zu gehen und ihn nie wieder loszulassen.

Noch nie hatte sie nach so kurzer Zeit, diesem Augenblick, für einen Mann solche tiefen Gefühle gehabt. Schnell hatte sie sich abgewandt und versucht, die Begegnung zu vergessen. Kurz darauf hatte sie sich selbst überzeugt, dass sie entweder schon viel zu lange keinen Mann mehr in ihrem Bett gehabt hatte und sie ihre Lust nur falsch gedeutet hatte – verdammtes selbstsicheres Lächeln – oder dass sie eindeutig mehr Alkohol brauchte… vermutlich beides, doch sie war entschlossen, keines von Beiden heute Abend zu bekommen. Kurz darauf versuchte sie, sich an der Bar einen GinTonic zu bestellen, als plötzlich der Mann von vorher mit zwei Drinks vor ihr stand. Als sie das Glas akzeptierte und ihm in seine Augen sah, war sie verloren.

Bea drehte sich von einer Seite auf die andere und seufzte irritiert. Sie wollte nicht weiter über IHN nachdenken, ihre Gedanken machten immer die gleichen Kreise und sie kam nicht voran, wusste zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben nicht, was sie machen sollte. Ja, natürlich wusste sie, was ihr Verstand ihr sagte und wenn sie mal ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war, wusste sie auch, was ihr Herz ihr sagte, aber was sollte sie mit diesen Wahrheiten anfangen? Sie wusste einfach keinen Ausweg aus dieser verzwickten Situation.

Gerade, als sie aufgab, heute noch Schlaf zu bekommen und sich überlegte, ob sie den Elan aufbringen konnte, sich eine Tasse Tee zu machen, klingelte es an der Türe. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, glitt dann aber erleichtert aus ihrem Bett; wenigstens fand sie jetzt Ablenkung von ihren Gedanken. Sie schaltete ihr Schlafzimmerlicht an und der Schein fiel bis ins Wohnzimmer. Im Halbdunkeln durchquerte sie das kleine Zimmer und betätigte den Türsummer. Sie öffnete die Türe, momentan geblendet vom hellen Flurlicht.

A/N: Wenn ihr bis hierher gelesen habt, schreibt mir doch auch kurz, wie es euch gefallen hat.


End file.
